MSPX: Book One
MSPX: Book One is a science fiction/fantasy novel written by E. Howard Hill and published on February 26, 2016. It stands as the first publication in both the Yellow Saga and MSPX Trilogy. The second edition was released in mid-October 2016 and featured typo fixes and a revised book design. The book is currently being held at the Longview Public Library, and is also available through Amazon, Books-A-Million, and book distribution services that partner with Ingram. Synopsis The series is set in a post-dystopian future where North America and Europe are the only two inhabited continents, with North America claimed by the Kingdom of Quercasia while Europe claimed by the European Federation and the less organized nation of Albion. Its two protagonists are Tod Washington, an orphaned adolescent anthropomorphic red fox, and Sylvia LeBeouf, who spends part of the first book as an artificial intelligence and eventually becomes an anthropomorphic lynx. The trilogy revolves primarily around the two protagonists' coming of age. Back-Of-Book Synopsis "You're probably wondering what this book is about. This is a book about princesses, horses, genetic modification, politics, classic rock music, emotional trauma, smartphones, teen drama, and believe it or not, but even a unicorn is thrown in. There are many themes and complexes, since, in short, this is just one month out of the lives of two people. I mentioned that this novel was about two people. It centers around the lives of Tod Washington and Sylvia LeBeouf. Tod is a vulpine chimera (also affectionately dubbed a 'red fox person'), while Syl is an artificial intelligence. So, basically, just your average fifteen-year-olds... if you consider that to be average, of course. One day, strange happenings begin to occur to our heroes (as if they weren't strange enough). They meet some new people, get into a little trouble with the law (shiny things are just begging to be stolen, right?), and in the process, change their lives indefinitely. Oh, one last thing! Yellow is a good color." Trailer The Book One trailer was released on April 25, 2016. It is hosted by YouTube channel Sheepick Gaming and stars Patrick Williams as Elliot Everest and E. Howard Hill as Tod Washington. Plot Part One The books begins with Tod Washington and his adoptive father Winsor 'Seattle' Washington as the former is explained his family history. Shortly afterwards, it is revealed that his father died in an unknown manner and that Tod is currently living alone with his friend Sylvia LeBeouf. The two, in junction with Elliot Everest, a boy genius, are working on teleportation technology. This requires Tod to travel to downtown New Francisco, Quercasia to collect parts. By doing so, he meets a mysterious kitsune named Samantha who claimed to be from another nation and arrived through teleportation herself. Sylvia eventually discovers Sam's kitsunism, and noticing the infection in her tails, offers to remove any infected skin. During this time, Tod and Sylvia reveal that they are interested in music, something that Samantha can relate to. Meanwhile, Elliot Everest was unable to wait on Tod to buy parts and made do with spare modules from around his room. In doing so, he accidentally but successfully teleported himself to Elanya, the location that Samantha was from. In doing so, he meets Dawn, a unicorn who he immediately becomes enamoured with her and offers to take her to Quercasia. She eventually agrees, on the condition that she is allowed to take her few belongings. Elliot and Dawn arrive at Tod's apartment, and it is revealed that Dawn and Sam are friends. After the reunion, Sylvia remembers that she had neglected to visit her friend Edgar Fitzgerald during his fencing practice, and disappears to do so. Tod explains to the group that Sylvia was not always an artificial intelligence, and that at one point, she was a little girl. Part Two Sylvia LeBeouf appears at the Quercasian Royal Training Hall to observe Edgar Fitzgerald practice fencing with his trainer, Auguste Depardieu. Unfortunately, Edgar is injured during the process, which deeply upsets him, since he realizes that his father, Victor Fitzgerald, will abuse him for this accident. Sylvia tries to console him, but he snaps at her and refuses to be consoled. She leaves him alone for a few minutes, but returns to prevent him from hurting himself. Once his training his done, he takes Sylvia in a hand-held computer form to his house. Victor is greatly upset by his son's activity and forces him to leave Sylvia in his room while he decides on a course of action. Sylvia leaves the hand-held and goes to visit her friend Princess Anastasia Quercis, aggravated about the encounter. However, she discovers that Victor is in possession of the Crystal Shard, a mythical stone also known as the Philosopher's Stone with properties that can restore dead tissue back to life. She discusses this with the princess, and the two get the idea to steal it and use it to return Sylvia to a physical body. Her and Tod sneak into the Royal Training Hall and into Victor's office and steal the stone, only to discover that, by touching it, Tod loses his human features and completely turns into a 'feral' red fox, all except for his mental processes. Victor discusses his trespass, but the two escape, stone in tow. The next day, they travel to the Grand Archive, a large library where Sylvia's mainframe is kept underground. Upon finding her brain, Tod uses the Crystal Shard to regrow her body around her brain, restoring her to life. The two share a first kiss. Soon afterwards, Sylvia shares the news with Princess Anastasia, and they decide to have a sleepover. Part Three Tod wakes up alone in his apartment for the first time in a long time, eagerly awaiting Sylvia's return. She informs him that Anastasia arranged for them to go on a 'first date', which she is excited about. After preparing, the two of them do so and discuss details about each other. However, Tod spots someone out of the window that reminds him of his late adoptive father, but he can't figure out why. Sylvia sees the same person and agrees that there is something familiar. Tod soon becomes obsessed with finding this man. His friend Elliot designs for him a 'neck-piece', a piece of technology powered by the Crystal Shard that allows him to turn into a 'feral' fox at will, which he uses one night in search of this mysterious man. He walks into Fourth Coffee, spots him, and tries to have a conversation. He introduces himself as Alex, but refuses to talk long for fear of involving Tod with a dangerous group of people. Tod is stubborn, however, and continues to pester him until they exchange phone numbers. In the near future, they decide to focus instead on freeing Sylvia's father, Hector LeBeouf, who was accused eleven years ago of committing murder against Sylvia. They eventually succeed, since Sylvia is alive and does not wish to press charges, and free him from prison. Sylvia and her father move back into the LeBeouf estate, which has been maintained by the royal family. Tod is also allowed to move in, and so he does. Part Four Sam and Dawn call Tod, frightened by the sudden appearance of a mysterious figure, warning them of future events. Tod, Sylvia, Elliot, Dawn, and Sam meet, discuss the figure, and decide to refer to him as 'Yellow'. Sylvia eventually discovers Alex, at first assuming that this was another girl, but soon learns that it was the figure she saw while on her first date. That night, Sylvia has a nightmare that her father has killed and skinned Tod, giving the skin to her as a gift. The next morning, the three eat breakfast and decide to visit the cemetery to remember Seattle's death. Tod and Sylvia discuss what their lives would eventually look like together, and then roll down a hill. Later that day, Sylvia's father discusses his disapproval of Tod, which angers Sylvia. Likewise, Sylvia discusses her disapproval of his values, which deeply depresses him. That night, Sylvia finally tells Edgar that she has a physical form, which he is unsure of how to respond to. Tod arrives, and Sylvia greets him, learning that he and Elliot were working on a secret project for her. The next day, Tod and Sylvia arrive at the Fitzgerald manor to spend time with Edgar. However, Victor is very drunk and has hurt Edgar, which causes him to act in anger towards Tod and Sylvia. This in turn upsets Sylvia to the point that she confronts Victor. The two leave and hold differing viewpoints on whether Sylvia's actions were proper. Later, Samantha arrives at Sylvia's house, and the two discover that Tod has been kidnapped. Category:Novels Category:MSPX Trilogy